My past, your present and our future
by Aya x Chan
Summary: Après la défaite de Kaijo face à Tôô, Kise était devenu différent. Surtout après le passage d'un certain Aomine, les choses ne semblent pas s'améliorer. Entre sentiment d'amour et d'amitié, entre présent et passé... Le blond n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Révélation au rendez-vous ! /AoKise, avec une mini once de KiseKasa/ Résumé pourris, allez lire la fiic plutôt !
1. Prologue

**Ohayo mina-san ! Me revoici, non pas avec un O.S mais avec une fic ! Et oui, la grande Aya x Chan sort les grands projets *^***

**Donc voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fic et bien évidemment YAOIII ! Ce petit prologue, qui fais même pas 1000 mots, ne fais que retracer l'histoire de Aomine et Kise, il introduira qu'un peu l'histoire. 'fin bref, tout le monde peu alors le liiire ~ ;)**

**Couple : AoKise bien évidemment :3 Avec une mini toute mini once de KiseKasa, désolé pour les petits grands fans incontesté du AoKise**

**Dislaimer : Comme toujours les personnages appartiennes au grand Tadatoshi Fujimaki !**

**Paring : T pour le jolie langage de Aomine, et M pour certains moments. Et vouii, y aura du lemooon !**

**Bon sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse liiire ~**

My past, your present and our futur 

_~ Prologue ~_

**« Je m'ennui… S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un me motive. »**

Il s'ennuyait. Apprenant trop vite, ne trouvant aucune personne assez forte pour lui faire face. Et pourtant, le destin l'a amené face à _lui. Lui_, qui était encore assez naïf. Ce destin avait choisi leur rencontre juste avec une simple balle…

**« He, tu le fameux top model Kise-kun. »**

Juste après cela, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé le basket.

Il l'avait vu en plein entrainement. Il était tout simplement impressionné. Il avait compris que cette personne était d'un tout autre niveau. Un niveau bien supérieur à lui…

**« Je veux jouer au basket avec ce type ! »**

Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment. Dès la première seconde où il le vit, sans s'en rendre compte, il l'avait commencé à l'admirer. Sans le vouloir, il ne savait pas que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

**« J'ai commencé le basket car je l'admirais. »**

Il l'admirait. C'était son modèle. Il voulait toujours le battre, être plus fort que lui. Mais à chaque un-contre-un, il perdait. En admettant, même s'il voulait gagner, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'_il _perde. C'était plus que de l'admiration. Il ignorait encore ce qu'était ce sentiment. Ce pincement au cœur qu'il éprouvait à sa simple vu…

C'était la belle époque…. Une époque d'insouciance. Il était bien naïf, bon certes il l'est toujours mais moins – ou non ? Preuve qu'il était devenu la cible des moqueries des autres membres.

Quand il repensait à tout cela, à _lui_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler. Il regrettait tout cela. Il voulait rattraper tout ça. Si à cette époque, il avait su comment sa vie a changé, il n'aurait rien fait. Jusqu'à – peut-être – quitter Teiko.

Mais comme on dit, le passé c'est le passé, le présent c'est l'avenir.

Maintenant, il est à Kaijo. Il a ses nouveaux coéquipiers, ses nouveaux amis sur qui il peut compter, et son nouveau pilier. Sa vie est à présent plutôt tranquille, comme il le dirait. Enfin plus ou moins, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à_ lui_ – encore.

Et puis, depuis ce match. Il est difficile pour lui, d'être à nouveau comme avant. Depuis ce match, sa relation avec _lui _est définitivement détruite. Il avait pourtant, avant, un espoir de le vaincre, mais il l'a fallu qu'il perde, à cause d'un simple coup d'œil. Qu'il se fasse aider par son senpaï, alors qu'il désirait que ce soit _lui_.

**« Si l'on admire une personne, on ne peut la surpasser… Voilà pourquoi je vais arrêter de l'admirer. »**

A ce moment-là, il avait pris une expression indescriptible. Lui-même ne savait ce que cela signifiait. Il pouvait seulement dire qu'elle représentait sa détermination à _le _battre, à être la personne qui _le _battra. Il le voulait réellement. Il le voulait depuis qu'il l'a connu. Comme _il_ l'a dit : il devrait jouer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Durant ce match, ce match qui par ailleurs était sa seule et unique chance, il avait tout donné. Il avait mit tous ses sentiments à découvert, et _il _avait compris. Et pourtant… il a perdu. C'était la fin.

A bout de force, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il était tombé. Sous un silence pesant, sous _son _regard, il pleurait. Il voulait tant gagner, lui et ses coéquipiers – oui, il peut le dire maintenant – tant le battre… il a tout perdu… C'était finit...

Puis après, une main s'est présenté à lui. Pour être franc, il n'avait pas espéré que ce soit _lui. _Au fond de lui, il le savait déjà. Il savait qu'_il_ ne bougerait pas un sourcil, pas même pour lui.

**« Un gagnant n'a rien à dire à un perdant. »**

C'est ce qu'_il _a toujours dit. Et il ne voit pas pourquoi, ça changerai pour lui. Après tout, c'est un perdant et _lui _un gagnant.

Bizarrement, lorsqu'il vit son senpai lui tendre la main, son peu d'espoir restant s'était éveillé. Ses mots, l'avait en quelques sortes aidé. Mais soyons franc, il se sentait juste pathétique au point de penser que son senpai pourrait l'aider à l'oublier. Une idée stupide.

« _Je t'aime, Aominecchi_. »

Sa seule et unique pensée.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voiliii ~ C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? SBAM/ Oki oki, j'arrête !**

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous pour ce début ? Si jamais des petites fautes se sont introduites, j'en suis désolé...**

**Bon sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et je mettrai le 1er chapitre dans deux semaines - peut être. Et une petite review, please ? Histoire que je me motive x)**


	2. Partie 1 : Your present - Chapitre 1

**Ohayo mina-san ! Me voici de retour... avec le premier chapitre ! Que d'émotion :')**

**En plus, moi-même j'ai dû mal croire que je ne sois pas en retard^^ Et voui, j'ai dit deux semaines et j'ai réellement fais deux semaines x) Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie... Quoi que je pourrais bien faire un roman... /SBAM/**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir, il y a un petit lemon dès ce premier chapitre ! En effet, je commence fort dès le début^^**

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture ~ ! **

PREMIERE PARTIE : _Your present_

~ _Chapitre 1_ ~

Kise Ryota. Cas désespéré, aimant infiniment Aomine Daiki, qui lui, ne le voit que comme un perdant.

Cela faisait un mois exactement, qu'il y eut ce match. Un mois, où Kise ne faisait plus de vrai sourire. Limitant ses journée seulement à aller en cours, s'entrainer, travailler comme toujours – ne pouvant s'en passer – et s'enfermer cher lui. Des jours ordinaires, comme l'époque de Teiko. Il a fallu qu'il y repense encore… Encore et toujours…

Depuis – malgré lui –, ses pensées n'étaient occupées que par son ancien modèle. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, dire, faire… Il n'en pouvait plus.

Après avoir adressé un énième faux sourire à son manager, il rentra chez lui comme à son habitude. Arpentant pendant un long moment les rues de la nuit, éclairée par la ville qui ne dort jamais, il arriva enfin. Apercevant quelqu'un devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, complètement avachit, il se rapprocha, le regard intrigué, et vit à son plus grand étonnement, une tête bleu endormie. C'était _lui_, Aomine Daiki.

Il ne trouva pas les mots face à ce qui se présentait face à lui. Il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. Il ressentait à la fois de la joie, une joie de voir que le bleu pensait à lui, mais aussi un malaise. Car oui, il savait que le bleu ne ferait rien de tel pour quelqu'un, pas même pour lui. Il était heureux certes, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le revoir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Mais connaissant Aomine, s'il parvenait à le réveiller, s'en était finis de sa pauvre petite vie. Et s'il s'avèrerait à le laisser seul, les conséquences ne seront moindres.

* * *

><p><strong>« A-Aominecchi… »<strong>

Que dire… Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin…

Pour faire simple, Kise on-ne-sait-comment, s'est retrouvé sur son lit, allongé, sous un Aomine furieux à califourchon sur lui.

Il était juste stupide… Stupide pour s'être mis dans une situation pareille.

Tout avait commencé, lorsqu'il avait finalement décidé de l'emmené chez lui. Après avoir eu quelques peines à l'emmener, il l'installa dans son lit et partit un court instant. Ensuite se fût bref, une fois revenu, un poids le tira brusquement et le fit basculer sur son lit. Pour la suite, vous la connaissez, bien évidemment.

C'était juste abominable. La façon dont il le regardait, le gênait encore plus. Un regard perçant le scrutant à chaque recoin de son regard. Au point où il en était, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Il crût qu'il allait exploser, tellement qu'il était gêné. Tellement perdu, ne tenant plus compte de ce qui se passait, de ce qu'il faisait il prit un moment avant de se rendre compte des agissements de son ex-compagnon.

Sans délicatesse, Aomine enleva la veste, la cravate, jusqu'à la chemise de l'uniforme de Kise. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse – à présent nu – avec nonchalance, le touchant de toute part. Ayant la peau plus que brulante, à cause de sa gêne indescriptible, il sentait ses mains le toucher de toute part, ne laissant échapper aucuns recoins.

« _Les mains d'Aominecchi sont froides… _» constata-t-il.

Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il l'avait attendu trop longtemps dans le froid. Mais évidemment ce n'est juste impossible, Aomine ne ferait jamais ça, pas même pour lui, un perdant…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Soudainement, une douleur vive se fit ressentir dans son cou, il l'avait mordu. Ce qui, cependant, le fit sortir de ses pensées et ainsi le faire réagir. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre de sa part. Il le demanda d'arrêter une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Mais rien, il ne réagissait aucunement. Il avait beau l'appeler encore et encore, cela était en vain.

Les endroits où passaient ses mains et ses baisers, brulaient. Il crut qu'il allait mourir. Il fallait que ça cesse et au plus vite. Mais comment arrêter cette bête sauvage ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pour encore plus le faire souffrir ? Pour penser à autre chose ? Ou encore, pour passer le temps ?

Kise avait cessé de se débattre. Il savait que le bleu n'arrêtera pas. Quand il est lancé, rien ne peut l'arrêter. A quoi bon continuer ? Si ce n'était juste pour servir à passer le temps…

Un gémissement résonna à travers la pièce. Il l'avait mordu, de nouveau. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y prendre du plaisir. Sentir ses mains et ses lèvres le parcourir lui faisait un bien fou. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait profondément. Et ce sentiment ne changera jamais.

Sous la respiration haletante du blond, sa langue commença à son tour à parcourir sa peau blanche. Elle découvrit tout d'abord sa nuque, laissant sur son passage un trace rosé bien voyante, descendit le long de son torse et s'arrêta sur un petit point sensible rose. Sans aucun répit, le téton passa sous les coups butoir de la langue et les mordillements des dents. Alors que l'un est occupé par la bouche, les doigts baladeurs s'occupèrent tantôt du voisin. Pendant qu'il offre une torture particulière à ces deux boutons de chairs roses – sans que le blond ne fasse attention – une main baladeuse se dirige petit à petit vers l'entre jambes et se glissa dans son boxer.

Il le sentait. Malgré la température presque anormale, il le sentait, cette main froide…

Il la connaissait cette main, cette main qui l'avait déjà touché. Autant avec brutalité que douceur. Sous ses airs de blasé et d'agressif, Aomine pouvait être doux, quand il le voulait – seulement quand il le voulait.

Mais cette fois-ci, il était brusque. Il agissait avec rapidité et brutalité. Et dans ces moments-là, il est conseillé de le laisser faire et ne pas le contredire. Enfin pour Kise, ce conseil ne lui servirait à rien, il n'écoutera pas. C'est ce qui s'était passé à l'époque de Teiko…

Malgré ses gestes brusques, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme auparavant… Il sentait cette main inquisitrice, s'incruster petit à petit dans le boxer jusqu'à venir à la rencontre de son sexe. Il sentait ses mouvements, elle le touchait délicatement, en ajoutant une légère pression qui le serrait de plus en plus, ce qui fit sortir au blond un gémissement. Tout en ajoutant la pression, elle fit ensuite un long va-et-vient, un mouvement qui se répéta encore et encore, de plus en plus vite.

A travers la pièce, des gémissements de plaisirs plus forts des uns des autres raisonnaient. Il n'en pouvait plus, il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre le summum jusqu'à ce que le bleu décida de s'arrêter. Il retira sa main, sous le regard interrogateur de Kise, et commença à desserrer sa ceinture. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ?

**« Enlèves. »**

Hein ? Enlever quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Il lui lança à nouveau, un regard interrogateur. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant, il a toujours du mal à le comprendre.

Le bleu soupira, c'est vraiment un bon à rien ce type… Sans délicatesse, il lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et les fit valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lui tenu les hanches et – toujours – avec brutalité, il commença à pénétrer en lui.

**« A-Aominecchi… N-non… »**

Il ne voulait pas de ça. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à le refaire, surtout pas avec lui. Il lui demanda, supplia même d'arrêter, malgré sa difficulté à parler. Mais rien, il ne réagit pas. Au contraire, il alla plus loin. Il commença à faire des va-et-vient, de plus en plus violent.

Peut-être que Aominecchi y prend du plaisir, mais pas lui. Lui tout ce qu'il ressentait était du dégout, de la tristesse et de la colère. Tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus soudainement en mémoire. Il ne peut pas supporter, il ne pouvait continuer à le laisser faire…

Il lui demanda encore et encore, jusqu'à supplier, mais rien…

Soudainement, il sentit une douleur indescriptible, un souvenir auquel il n'y avait pas fait face depuis des années. Il s'en rappela. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Ne jamais s'en rappeler…

Il craqua.

**« ARRETE ! AOMINECCHI ! »**

Aomine s'arrêta, abasourdit.

Kise le repoussa violemment, le propulsant à l'autre bout du lit. Une main recouvrait son visage, pour ainsi cacher son malaise. Ses joues étaient rouges – comme les cheveux d'Akashi –, une larme en perlait. Il pleurait. Une expression de terreur ornait son visage. Il ne pouvait plus le voir. Il ne pouvait plus voir personne.

**« P-Pars… »**

C'était tout ce qu'il demanda. Et cette fois-ci, Aomine comprit. Il partit sans rien dire, sans un regard. Le laissant seul dans ce grand appartement vide, face à ses pensées, face à ses souvenirs…

* * *

><p>Quelques jours étaient passés, puis des semaines, puis un mois… Un mois que Kise s'était renfermé sur lui-même, passant ses journées en cours – étant obligé – mais sans assister à l'entrainement de basket ou bien, la plupart du temps, cloitré dans son appartement, coupé du monde.<p>

Kasamatsu, sans savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de le ressaisir, mais en vain… Ce qui finit par l'exaspérer, ne supportant de voir son ami ainsi. N'arrangeant pas les choses, ses sentiments envers le blond – qui lui, ne le remarqua pas - mis son cœur à rude épreuve. Mais, il le sentait, il ne restera pas les bras croisés pour bien longtemps.

Quant à Aomine, que dire… aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le dernier évènement. Il s'était effacé, comme si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Au fond, c'était leur souhait à tous les deux…

La lumière passait à travers les rideaux épais, illuminant la chambre spacieuse aux couleurs sobres. Celle-ci, qui d'ailleurs, s'avérait être dans un bordel inimaginable. Des cahiers arborant le sol, ainsi que les meubles, des feuilles volantes se laissant valser par le vent, qui entrait par les fenêtres ouvertes, des habits traînant par-ci, par-là, et un lit imposant d'aux moins trois places, avait on-ne-sait-combien de couvertures, empilés les unes sur les autres… En clair, la personne occupante n'était pas du genre soignée, ou devrait-on dire pour notre cher cas, un désespoir indescriptible.

Les heures passaient lentement, trop lentement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était réveillé, pour être franc il n'avait que très peu dormi – cela durait depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs – mais n'avait pas envie de se lever, par peur de se mettre face à la triste réalité... Il était devenu pathétique.

Une heure, deux heures, puis trois heures… ainsi le temps passait pour lui. Plus le temps passait, plus son état dégradait. La dépression l'envahissait de jour en jour. Ainsi, il séchait les cours et son travail de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à ce jours-ci. Un jour de semaine comme les autres, où auparavant il allait en cours, parlait avec les jeunes filles qui lui tournaient autour, que ce soit des fans ou non. Mais il avait conclu ceci, elles voulaient juste se l'approprier pour la popularité ou bien pour un sortir avec un bel homme tel qu'il est. Et passait sa fin de journée à l'entrainement, passant – presque, je dis bien presque – sous les coups de pieds de son cher Kasamatsu-senpai. Ça lui plaisait de plus en plus de jouer avec les gens de Kaijo, vraiment. Et ainsi s'entrainait de plus en plus, afin d'arriver à la cheville de son ex-coéquipier, celui qu'il admirait… Aominecchi… Il souhaitait s'améliorer, devenir fort, très fort. De réussir à le battre un jour. Mais tout cela, c'était avant…

Ainsi, ce qu'il était devenu. Un gars pathétique, qui n'allait plus en cours, ou encore en entrainement, ainsi que son travail… un gars qui n'avait plus d'avenir en somme… Ce monde qui brillait auquel il appartenait, où il réussissait tout sur tout, ne lui appartenait plus à présent.

Il le regrettait. Il regrettait tout ça, Kaijo, le basket, le mannequinat... Mais pourtant, malgré lui, sa seule et unique source de pensée, était bien _lui_. Aomine Daiki.

Une sonnette retentit à travers l'appartement. Il ne réagit pas. Un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit. Il ne répondit toujours pas. Puis un troisième suivit d'un coup à la porte. Il soupira et se déplaça de pas lourd en direction de la porte. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte afin de voir la personne l'ayant dérangé, c'était Kasamatsu… Pas d'Aominecchi, évidemment, fallait s'en douter.

Il ouvrit la porte las d'une voix faible et lente, il lui demanda :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kasamatsu-senpai… ? »**

**« Laisse-moi entrer. »** Grogna-t-il.

Kise n'agit pas sur le moment. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer, vu le bordel dans son appartement. Et il ne voulait voir personne, après tout. Il décida donc de tourner autour du pot, en lui posant diverses questions, sous les agacements du senpai.

**« - Comment tu as su que j'habite là ?**

**- Sur internet, idiot.**

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai… **soupira-t-il, se rappelant de sa célébrité.

**- Tu me laisses rentrer, maintenant ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai besoin de personne, tu sais. »**

Un parfais crétin. Il continuait à s'entêter et poser des questions comme ça, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il finirait par entrer. Il soupira bruyamment. S'il croit qu'il va s'amuser à jouer aux devinettes. Il poussa la porte sans y forcer, vu le peu de force qu'avait Kise à présent, afin d'entrer. Il se figea, voyant l'état du salon.

**« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… ? » **Souffla-t-il, mettant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le dit salon était en effet, dans un bordel total. Ce n'était pas possible d'être si désordonné que ça. À ce moment précis, il ne regretta que légèrement d'être venu. Mais il était bien obligé afin d'aider son ami, qui était en train de se détruire lui-même.

Kise avait à peine parlé, que Kasamatsu l'ordonnait d'aller se reposer. Il n'avait agis sur l'instant mais vu le regard menaçant du plus âgé, il comprit qu'il ne fallait pas discuter. Il partit donc en direction de son lit, la tête lourde de questions :

« _Pourquoi m'aide-t-il ? Que compte-t-il faire exactement ? Combien de temps va-t-il rester ? Devrais-je le laisser faire ? _»

Le brun ne savait par où commencer… Tant de chose à faire… Mais avant tout, s'occuper de la santé du blond. Regardant dans tous les placards, un peu partout – sachant que l'appartement est très grand, cela a dû lui prendre un certain temps, pour déjà s'approprier les lieux – , aucun aliments ne s'y trouvait, quant aux médicaments il y en a avait assez pour guérir plusieurs malades. Il sortit donc pour une brève course, acheta divers produits bon pour la santé.

Un soupir.

Il était accaparé par ce bon à rien. En effet, il agissait tout comme il le souhaitait.

Une fois Kasamatsu arrivé dans la chambre avec un bon repas équilibré – ainsi que certains médicaments pour le remettre en forme – préparé avec attention, Kise dormait. Il le réveilla alors, et sa première réaction fut blasée, en demandant ce que c'était que « ça » :

« **Ce que t'appelles « ça » est un bon repas équilibré pour te requinquer. Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup manger, je suppose.** »

Il regarda les divers aliments, ramen, sushi, yakitori, fruits, lait… Voir toute cette nourriture lui donnait la nausée, il ne pouvait manger tout ça. En même temps, il n'avait que très peu mangé, voir rien du tout, comme l'avait compris le plus grand.

**« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. » **dit-il, se recouchant et se mettant à nouveau de dos face à Yukio.

Kasamatsu soupira, ce type était vraiment un _chieur _quand il le voulait. C'était clair, il ne passera pas comme ça.

**« Écoutes, je sais pas exactement ce qui t'es arrivés, si c'est à cause de quelqu'un que tu connaissais au collège ou je-ne-sais-qui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te détruire comme ça. Je te laisserais en aucun cas continuer. Je t'aiderais, par tous les moyens s'il le faut, mais tu dois y mettre du tien aussi. » **

Aucune réponse. Il soupira de nouveau et, avant de quitter la pièce, il lui dit brièvement :

**« T'es mon coéquipier, Kise. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »**

Il ferma ainsi la porte de sa chambre, laissant son coéquipier seul, face à ses pensées.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient déroulés, déjà. Apparemment le blond n'était pas prêt à sortir de sa chambre, mais petit à petit s'était repris en main. Les agissements de son coéquipier y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il reprenait ainsi l'habitude de bien manger, de prendre les médicaments donnés, de se laver quotidiennement, et tous les autres agissements quotidiens…

Et puis un jour, où tout semblait la routine pour le brun, qui d'ailleurs était en cours, une tête blonde décida de sortir de son trou. De pas las, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, à travers les immenses couloirs modernes aux couleurs sobres. Il traversa le salon et arriva face aux placards de la cuisine américaine, aux couleurs rouges dominante. Il fouilla un peu partout et prit ce qui lui passait sous sa main. Et s'installa ensuite au bar, avec toutes les bonnes choses à manger – évidemment, tout ce qui s'y trouvait, ne suivaient pas le régime spécial de Kasamatsu.

Vers la fin de la journée, comme tous les jours, Kasamatsu arriva enfin dans l'appartement du blond et s'y introduit, ayant les clés. Il fit valdinguer son sac de cours sur le canapé du salon et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un café. Sans y faire attention, il passa devant le blond, et celui-ci le salua, d'une voix basse. Par reflex, il lui répondit. Mais après quelques instants de réflexion, il se figea et se retourna lentement.

« _Je rêve pas… C'est bien lui… ?_ » Pensa-t-il, interloqué.»

Il se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains sur le bar bruyamment. Il pencha sa tête vers le blond, toujours aussi étonné. Le concerné tourna légèrement la tête, plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans les siens. Le blond ne put laisser échapper un soupir d'étonnement, il réalisa la proximité de leurs deux visages. Seulement quelques centimètres ne les séparaient. Il observa tous les détails qu'il put voir, dont la couleur sombre des yeux de son senpai. Et ses lèvres… ne sachant pourquoi, il avait envie de les embrasser… Il était attiré par ces bouts de chairs roses. Elles avaient l'air si pulpeuses, si douces… qu'il en aurait envie de les dévorer. Sans le réaliser, il s'approcha alors. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se frôlèrent… Il allait approfondir quand un souvenir, lui revint en mémoire. Un mauvais souvenir, un souvenir qui fallait oublier. Il s'éloigna brutalement, sous le choc. Kasamatsu, qui évidemment ne comprit rien, le regarda étonné – en réalité, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'action de son ami.

« **Senpai… je… je… »** murmura-t-il, complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il était stupide, tellement stupide… Il était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait plus quoi dire, comment agir face aux autres. Il avait perdu toutes notions de la vie sociale. Aussi, il s'était perdu lui-même. Il ne savait plus qui il était réellement. Le fil qui le tenait, le menait au monde social avait été coupé par son ex-coéquipier. Les souvenirs du passé l'avaient détruit… Il avait donc perdu les notions de ce monde, jusqu'à ce que son senpai le vienne en aide. Il avait réussi, petit à petit à restaurer ce fil. Il réussit par la suite, à remonter la pente, ayant évidemment du mal. Quand il vit son senpai, il était perdu. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter envers lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à proximité de lui, ayant perdu la raison, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa… C'était l'erreur fatale… Et maintenant qu'allait-il faire ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il fasse cela ? Un baiser… ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi perdu, pour aller jusqu'à faire une chose pareille ? C'est un idiot… Un grand idiot… Comme toujours, il a fait une erreur, encore… Pathétique… Pitoyable… Minable… Il avait enfin réussi à se relever et était par retomber lui-même… Surtout, qu'il a embrassé Kasamatsu… son senpai, son coéquipier, son ami fidèle… Jamais il ne l'aurait vu comme petit-ami, alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Il était perdu, il n'était définitivement plus lui-même.

Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux blonds retomber, afin de se cacher de sa honte, son désarroi. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce visage, ni celui de quelqu'un d'autre, de personne. Le voir ainsi, choqué, perdu… il ne supportait pas. D'une voix basse, tremblante, prête à partir en sanglot, il lui demanda, ou plutôt ordonna :

« **Pars… j'ai besoin d'être seul… s'il te plait… **»

Il eut en guise de réponse, un simple acquiescement – qui ceci étant dit, n'était pas moins audible que la voix de Kise. Il prit alors ses affaires, sortit laissant la porte claquer. Kise était à nouveau seul… Seul dans ce grand appartement, plus ou moins vide…

«** Mais quel idiot, je fais… **»

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Son poing rencontra violement le bar, quelques verres étaient ainsi tombés et se fracassèrent contre le sol en carrelage blanc. Des gémissements, non pas de pleure mais de colère, sortaient de sa bouche. Il se leva brusquement, tendit son bras vers le bar et fit valdinguer tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il gueulait, hurlait un grand nombre de grossièreté. Il s'insultait, se traitant de tout. S'avoua tous ses points faibles, haut et fort. Il cassa ce qui se trouvait sur son passage... En effet, il avait fini par craquer. Il ne se supportait plus. Ses agissements, son caractère, ses manières, tout… Car oui, dans sa vie, il a tout raté. Quand il avait quelque chose, il la perdait ensuite. Est-ce dû à sa naïveté ? Peut-être. Est-ce dû à ses gamineries ? Peut-être, aussi. Est-ce dû à sa possessivité ? Sûrement – car oui, quand on commence à le connaitre, on arrive à cerner ce côté. Conclusion : on continuant à être ainsi, il chutera encore et encore… une histoire sans fin. Il fallait que cela cesse. Que tout cesse… Oui, il changera. Oui, il niera tous ces côtés de gamins. Oui, il sera plus mature, plus sérieux. Il sera quelqu'un de différent. Il peut y arriver, il pouvait en être certain.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plus !<strong>

**Une petite review ? Ca me ferais plaisir :3**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Ohayo Mina-San !**

**Voici enfin le chapitre 3, avec un peu - beaucoup - de retard^^**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews et ceux qui suivent ma fic ! :3**

**Aussi, comme vous le savez déjà, Kise changera au cours de ce chapitre, j'ai fait en sorte à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop non plus de son caractère original, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas OOC. Sur cela, j'attends des avis :)**

**M'enfin, sur ce, bonne lecture ~ !**

_~ Chapitre 2 ~_

Début de semaine, ce qui veut dire début des cours. Quelle belle journée pour un lycéen, n'est-ce pas ? Certains seront blasés d'y retourner et certains seront enjoués. Et d'autre, eh bien normal.

Le lycée Kaijo, un lycée prometteur avec un ensemble d'élèves sérieux et motivés. La clé de la réussite, d'après eux. Un lycée possédant une importante équipe de basket, comportant de grands joueurs, tels que Kasamatsu Yukio, un meneur de renommé – d'après Takao Kazunari, meneur lui aussi. Un lycée avec une ambiance calme, et quelques – beaucoup – cris de fan hystériques réguliers. Car oui, le grand mannequin, ainsi que joueur de la fameuse Génération des Miracles, Kise Ryota s'y trouve. Pour l'année prochaine, beaucoup de jeunes filles voudront s'y inscrire. Mais, anormalement, ce lycée est bien trop calme depuis quelques temps. D'après certaines rumeurs, le mannequin se serait absenté pour problème de santé ou encore problème familiaux. M'enfin, la personne à savoir à peu près – car lui aussi ne saurait pas exactement – est Kasamatsu.

Mais, le miracle de cette semaine, le rêve de chaque fan sera réalisé – d'où les cris. En effet, le lycée n'aura plus cette tranquillité temporaire …

Les lycéens entraient, comme d'habitude, dans la cour principale du lycée. Chacun allant à sa salle de cour. Contrairement, une jeune fille imposante se démarquant des autres. De longs cheveux noirs allant jusqu'aux hanches, une frange au carré avec un bandeau sur ses cheveux lisses. Des yeux de la même couleur, noir sombre. Des lèvres pulpeuses. Et sa grande taille, avec ses formes généreuses. C'était la représentante et présidente du conseil des élèves, Ikeda Nana. On dit d'elle, que c'est une personne sévère, insensible, et lorsqu'elle s'énerve, il est conseillé de ne pas être dans les parages. Pour elle, tout doit être comme elle le souhaite. Parfaitement parfais. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, c'est ce Kise Ryota. Un idiot qui fait tout ce qui l'énerve. En effet, au moins une fois par jour, elle lui criait dessus. Donc, ainsi il ne lui manquait aucunement.

Pendant son inspection quotidienne, elle entendit des cris aigus.

Un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle courra alors pour arriver devant un groupe de jeunes lycéennes. C'était sûrement à cause de_ lui_. Cet idiot. Elle s'incrusta dans le groupe, jusqu'à arriver en face d'un homme de grande taille. Une chevelure blonde, ainsi que ses yeux dorés, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Et non pas, une expression enfantine mais une expression blasée. C'était bien lui, Kise. Mais étrangement, il était différent de d'habitude. Il avait l'air plus… cool – pour l'avis de certaines.

« _Bordel… ! _» pensa-t-elle.

En effet, il était différent. Il n'avait plus la même allure. Les yeux rabaissés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Plus le même regard… Ce regard qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Il la toisait. Un regard insistant. Mauvais.

Elle était gênée. Elle riposta, bégayant malgré elle.

«** A-alors, a-ainsi tu es de retour… !** »

Toujours ce regard insistant. Elle rougissait.

« **…A-arrête de me regarder ainsi… !** » ordonna-t-elle, ce qui ne fit aucun effet. Levant le bras, le pointant ainsi du doigt.

Il s'approcha, peu à peu. L'allure lente, les mains dans les poches, sans la quitter du regard… Elle ne le sentait pas, mais pas du tout ! Alors qu'il s'avançait, elle, elle reculait. Peur ? Gêne ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son corps réagissait de lui-même.

Un signe de faiblesse.

Non, elle ne devait pas se montrer faible et ainsi, se faire dominer. Elle doit être forte, et ce, dans n'importe quelle situation la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle se stoppa alors, les poings serrés, le regard confiant, l'allure supérieur. Elle le défia du regard. Lui, toujours ce regard insolent. Il s'arrêta net devant elle. Il la scruta de haut en bas. « Quoi » était le seul mot qu'elle ait pût prononcer. Il ne répondit rien. Puis, soupira, la quitta du regard et partit las, sans dire aucun mot, sans plus aucun regard.

Elle craqua.

Elle se laissa tomber.

Toujours ce même idiot. Toujours cet air insupportable. Toujours ce regard insolent et insistant. Toujours ce comportement intolérable. Toujours ce même sentiment en sa présence. Toujours…

« **BORDEEEEEEL ! **» cria-t-elle.

Des idiots, qu'ils étaient tous. Et dire qu'il ne le remarquait seulement que maintenant. C'était un idiot, c'est vrai. A présent, maintenant qu'il a changé, il assume cette idiotie qu'il avait autrefois. A chaque endroit où il allait, des regards le suivaient, le scrutaient à chaque recoin. Une marée de lycéenne se tournait autour de lui, jusqu'à le coller. Et des cris… des cris aigus insupportables qui pourraient rendre sourd n'importe quelle personne. Surtout depuis son changement, celles-ci en devenaient encore plus folles, répétant sans cesse des « Trop cool ! » de toutes parts. Non mais vraiment, comment a-t-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Surtout, comment a-t-il pu supporter cela ? Une seule réponse lui venait en tête c'est qu'il aimait vraiment son métier.

Il a changé, beaucoup changé. Que ce soit de l'extérieur, aux vues des personnes, un masque s'étant formé l'empêchant de trop s'attacher à ce monde mais aussi de l'intérieur, ce nouveau caractère qu'il s'était créé, les pensées mais aussi les paroles, il les ressentait au fond de lui-même. C'était clair, il avait tiré un trait définitif sur son « lui d'autrefois », laissant une personne nouvelle. Mais il avait décidé, que même s'il changeait, il n'arrêterait pas pour autant le mannequinat, et encore moins sa passion qu'est le basket.

Il arriva dans sa salle. En retard… Ses fans en sont bien la cause. Il était planté devant la porte, sous tous les regards persistants des élèves, ainsi que le professeur.

Un soupir.

Sous le silence – ainsi que ces regards incessants -, il rejoignit sa table après s'être excusé de son retard. Il s'installa.

Encore le silence.

Un nouveau soupir.

« _Mais quel ennui… Comme à l'époque de Teiko… _» pensa-t-il.

Comme à l'époque de Teiko, oui. Jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ le rencontre...

* * *

><p>La fin de la journée, les cours finis, il soupira. Enchaînant l'entrainement de basket, il partit alors en direction du gymnase, sans hâte, sans fatigue. Juste blasé. Il entra tout d'abord dans les vestiaires, certains joueurs s'y trouvaient dont Hayakawa, l'impulsif et Moriyama, le dragueur.<p>

« **Whoooooo ! J'suis prêt pour l'entrainement ! **» cria Hayakawa.

« ** Haa… c'est tellement dommage. Peu de filles viennent nous voir, depuis l'absence de Kise. Comment vais-je faire ?** » soupira ensuite Moriyama.

Il soupira.

Des idiots.

Il s'avança en direction de son casier, sans adresser aucun regard à ses coéquipiers. Qui eux, le regardait avec étonnement. L'un d'eux s'approcha vers le concerné et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« **Ca faisait longtemps, Kise !** » salua Moriyama.

Kise lui répondit seulement d'un simple regard et un hochement de tête. Il se changea ensuite et sortit des vestiaires. Ils étaient étonnés.

Alors qu'il rentra dans le gymnase, il prit un ballon et le fit tourner sur le bout de son index.

De nouveau, un soupir.

Il se lança. Il se mit à courir d'une grande rapidité sur le parquet, sauta d'une grande agilité et fit un dunk redoublé de force et de puissance. Un simple mot pouvait décrire ce dunk : majestueux. Tous les joueurs étaient ahuris. Depuis quand était-il aussi fort ?

Un seul bruit régnait dans la salle le ballon retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Un grincement de porte s'en suivit. Le capitaine de l'équipe titulaire était là.

« **Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer l'entrainement ?!** »

Ils obéirent immédiatement. Tous se mirent en mouvement en commençant par faire des tours de terrain, sauf un. Kise regardait son camarade, le regard neutre, sans bouger. Kasamatsu tourna vivement la tête en sa direction. Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui, et que ce baiser, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Le blond, qui n'avait jusque-là fait aucune expression de la journée, lui fit un sourire peu perceptible, afin de le rassurer et de lui prouver sa gratitude. Il était bien celui à qui il pouvait encore lui apporter sa confiance, celui qui était resté avec lui jusqu'au bout.

Il fit un pas sur le parquet et…

« **KYAAAA ! KISE-SAMAAA ! TROP COOOOL ! **»

Ça… Bordel…

L'entrainement était finit. Enfin... Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller aux vestiaires, le coach l'interpella. Il s'informa sur sa longue absence et son changement de comportement soudain, auquel il lui fit remarquer qu'il jouait trop en solitaire. Kise ne disait rien, ne répondait rien, le laissant ainsi parler. Alors que le coach s'impatientait, Kasamatsu allant vers les vestiaires et remarquant la petite discussion, se permit de s'incruster.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, coach. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ayant de la fièvre jusqu'à 40 C°, il devait se reposer un maximum. Les médicaments avaient pour effet secondaires des sauts d'humeurs réguliers et des confusions – comme des trous de mémoires. Je veillerais sur lui, pour éviter tout risque. »**

Le coach fit tomber son stylo, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il n'avait rien à redire. Kasamatsu s'en alla vers les vestiaires, suivit de Kise après qu'il ait repris ses esprits, suite à sa surprise face à l'imagination débordante de son senpai.

Alors que les quelques derniers joueurs sortaient des vestiaires, Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvaient seul à seul sous les douches communes.

« **- Tu mens mal,** annonça brièvement Kise.

**- Ouais, je sais. Mais fallait bien te défendre.**

**- Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais.**

**- En disant rien ? Te fous pas de moi !** »

Un silence. La colère montait en Kasamatsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était obstiné quand il le voulait… !

« …**Pourquoi… pourquoi continuer à m'aider, après ce que je t'ai fait ?** »

C'en était trop.

Kasamatsu s'approcha de Kise, le retourna face à lui et le plaqua au mur violement. Il posa un bras près de lui afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Leurs regards se confondirent. Les yeux dans les yeux. L'un aux yeux gris, montrant de la colère et l'autre aux yeux dorés, ne montrant aucune expression.

« **A quoi tu joues au juste ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je comprends que tu as dû passer une phase difficile, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi insolent ! **»

Kise se tût, ne voulant rien dire, pour qu'ainsi il puisse cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds. Kasamatsu insista. Le blond ne dit toujours rien. Mais il insista encore et encore.

« **Tu comprends rien. **»

Kise l'avait dit. D'un ton froid, glacial. D'un ton dur, mais prévenant. D'un ton lassé, mais amusé.

« **- Je vais te le dire seulement à toi, Kasamatsu-senpai. Le Kise que tu as connu, n'existe plus. Je ne suis plus le même, et pour rien au monde je redeviendrais comme avant, **dit-il d'un sourire étrange.

**- Quoi… ? Mais, Kise… ! Tu… **répliqua Kasamatsu, surprit et confus.

**- Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu me l'as fait comprendre.**

**- Comprendre comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est parce que…** »

Kasamatsu se coupa net, ayant été pris par surprise. Kise bougea brusquement et le poussa, le faisant valser jusqu'à l'autre mur. Pour qu'ainsi, ce soit lui le « prisonnier ». Il prit fermement ses poignets et les bloqua contre le mur, proche de sa tête. Il rapprocha ensuite la sienne près de l'oreille de ce dernier, le sourire coquin, afin de susurrer sensuellement :

« **Pour cela, je te donne une faveur. J'obéirais à un de tes ordres, Kasamatsu-senpai.** »

A l'entente de son nom, Kasamatsu frémit. Il était révolté, choqué, énervé et… excité… Bordel… Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait supporter de rester une seconde de plus avec ce type… ! Et dire que c'était l'idiot qu'il connaissait… Maintenant il est encore plus idiot… !

Le brun se calma, optant la solution de parler calmement.

« **- Ecoute Kise, je…**

**- Quoi ? Tu comptes refuser mon offre ?** »

Très bien… Soit il est en chaleur, soit il a perdu la tête, soit il est encore plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait !

Douleur.

Le blond lui mordilla brusquement l'oreille. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il recommença.

Kasamatsu voulut l'arrêter. Il essaya mais, quelque part au fond de lui, en voulait plus. Son corps avait du mal à bouger, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Celui-ci avait compris que cet idiot était perdu. Qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, ce qu'il désirait. Qu'il ne savait plus faire la différence entre des sentiments d'amitié et d'amour. Cela lui faisait mal, mal de voir son ami ainsi.

« **Arrête… Kise. Ne te fais pas souffrir d'avantage. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à avancer. Je peux t'aider, mais il faut que tu me laisses faire et me fasses confiance.** »

Il ne bougea plus et ne dit rien. Il resserra l'étreinte des poignets de Yukio

« **Khh… **gémit-il. **Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Tu ne peux rien comprendre… Alors, comment tu veux m'aider… ? En parlant gentiment ? En agissant comme si de rien était ? … J'ai toujours fais comme ça ! Et en quoi ça m'a aidé ? En rien ! Je suis un idiot qui sait rien faire, qui rate tout… Voilà ce que je suis… ! **»

Il avait craqué. Il finit par élever la voix. Et une à une, les larmes tombaient. Chaque larme partit en sanglot. Kasamatsu le sentait sur son épaule humide. Il lâcha la prise, faisant retomber les bras de celui-ci, et frappa violement au mur.

« **Bordel… !** »

Il se laissa retomber. Kasamatsu le retenu et le prit dans son étreinte.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Kise.** »

Surprit par son action, il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Mais finit par rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Ne sachant, l'un comme l'autre, le temps qu'ils passaient ainsi.

Il arriva enfin dans son appartement. Il ferma la porte, balança son sac on-ne-sait-où et se jeta à son tour dans le canapé. Il soupira longuement. Et dire, qu'il avait proposé – enfin, laissé s'inviter – Kasamatsu-senpai dans son appartement. Et dire qu'il avait agi ainsi, il y a maintenant quelques heures. Pathétique…

Il se remémora longuement les événements qui venaient de se passer. Au fond, son « ancien » lui était toujours présent. Il était toujours ce gars idiot et trop sensible. Et ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il s'était alors remit en question. Par la suite, il finit par s'endormir, la tête lourde de pensées.

Une odeur enivrante, chatouilla les narines du blond. Il renifla alors, pour inspecter cette odeur. Une bonne odeur de nourriture, cuisinée soigneusement. Il voulut pourtant rester dans le sommeil, pour pouvoir se cacher de la réalité. Mais un bruit – d'une élégance inconditionnel – provenant de son ventre le trahit. Il ouvrit un à un ses yeux, frottant sa tête, ébouriffant ainsi ses cheveux. Il se leva du canapé, la tête lourde un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« **Enfin debout. Tu dois avoir faim à l'heure qui l'est. **» dit Kasamatsu, en train de préparer le repas.

Kise répondit d'un bruit sourd, affirmativement. Il se leva – avec un peu de mal – et se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine, enivré par ces bonnes odeurs. Kasamatsu qui était concentré par son occupation, fût surpris par l'action de ce dernier. Le blond, c'était placé juste derrière celui-ci, et pencha sa tête au-dessus de son épaule.

« **J'espère que ça va te plaire. **»

Aucune réponse.

Il soupira, exaspéré.

Ne sachant pourquoi, Kise était resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que son senpai l'ordonne de mettre la table.

Ils s'étaient placés sur la grande table trônant à l'autre bout de la pièce. En face à face et commencèrent à manger. Kise prit une première bouchée. Il fut surpris par le goût.

« **…C'est bon… ! **»

C'était seulement maintenant qu'il avait remarqué. Mais lors des repas précédent, soit il ne les mangeait pas ou soit il ne portait pas d'importance au gout, pour cause de son état pitoyable.

Kasamatsu sourit à la remarque du blond. Il était quelque peu gêné, mais aussi soulagé, ayant peur que cela ne lui plairait pas.

« **Je cuisine souvent pour mon petit frère et ma petite sœur. Mes parents sont trop occupés pour s'occuper d'eux.** »

Kise arbora un sourire chaleureux, bien qu'il soit discret. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que son senpai ait des frères et sœurs. Vu son comportement envers lui et Kaijo. Quant à lui, qui a bien du mal à être autonome, n'ayant ni parents, ni frère ni sœur. Il était seul, ou encore, parfois son manageur s'occupait de lui. Mais cela est de plus en plus rare.

Il baissa les yeux, fixant son assiette.

« **- Ils doivent être fiers d'avoir un grand frère comme toi.**

**- Oui…** »

Le diner continua tranquillement, avec peu de discussion.

Kise voulut s'excuser pour son comportement pathétique, mais il n'osait pas, par peur de se montrer encore plus faiblard. Mais lorsqu'il eut enfin le courage de se lancer, une musique entrainante se fit entendre à travers l'appartement. Il sursauta, et par reflexe courut à la recherche de son téléphone. Le portable sonnant, toujours à la main, il revient choqué. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce ne pouvait être lui… Il ravala sa salive et raccrocha. Il devait plus se faire mener par lui… plus jamais…

« **C'était qui ? **»

Il prit de nouveau un regard sans émotion. D'un ton glacial, il répondit :

« **…Personne.** »

* * *

><p>« <strong>… Fait chier… <strong>»

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment d'un lycée, se trouvait un jeune homme. Allongé sur le dos, un bras sous la tête, il fixait le portable se trouvant en face de lui.

Il avait essayé de l'appeler une nouvelle fois… Sans réponse… Au premier essai il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il raccroche, à croire qu'il a bel et bien décidé de l'ignorer.

Un soupir.

Il balança son portable cognant rageusement contre le sol.

« **Haa… quel con… ! **»

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus !<strong>

**Une review sur celui-ci ? J'en ai besoin pour la suite^^**

**A la prochaine ! :3**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Ohayo mina-san !**

**Je suis enfin sortie de ma tanière pour vous offrir spécialement ce chapitre - qui a dû se faire attendre... x) D'ailleurs je suis désolée pour cet immense retard, j'ai eu une grosse période de manque d'inspiration, qui celle-ci s'amusait à faire des aller-retour -' **

**Je remercie ceux qui me laisse des reviews, et aussi ceux qui lisent ma fiction :3**

**Note : Je suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre, surtout le début, j'avais peu d'idée de comment le commencer x) M'enfin, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même :)**

_**Réponse review pour Elenna : Merci pour ta review :3 Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :) Et bien évidemment que je vais la continuer ! :D**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ !**

_~ Chapitre 3 ~_

_« __**P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux me quitter ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? **__»_

_Aucune réponse._

_Un regard froid et glacial la toisait. Ce regard… toujours le même._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle voulut insister à nouveau. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait définitivement changé._

_« __**Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'ai changé, je ne suis plus le même. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Je n'existe plus pour toi.**__ »_

_Horreur. Un cauchemar._

_« __**Qu-quoi… ? No-non… !**__ »_

_Il se retourna et partit. La laissant seule, effondrée, en larme._

_…_

« **Coupé ! C'était super ! On arrête là pour aujourd'hui !** »

L'acteur alla directement se changer, histoire de rentrer le plus tôt possible chez lui, et s'affaler dans son canapé. Alors qu'il allait en direction de sa loge, la jeune actrice l'interpella :

«** Kise-san, on a bien travaillé aujourd'hui. J'espère que les prochaines fois seront dans la même entente. **»

Une beauté. Elle était juste magnifique. Surtout quand elle arborait cet air d'ange. Mais Kise, lui, s'en fichait pas mal. Il marmonna un oui. La jeune fille, hésitante, elle lui demanda son aide pour une certaine scène, celui-ci, refusa clairement n'ayant "pas le temps". Et partit sur ces mots.

Technique d'approche : échec total, de nouveau… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être froid, parfois. Elle soupira et alla dans sa loge, histoire de bouder pendant plusieurs heures. Et dire qu'elle était fan de lui depuis son changement soudain de style. Elle le trouvait plus cool, mais plus barbant aussi…

Quant au jeune homme, il partit in-extremis dans son appartement. Arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et s'affala dans le canapé. Y a pas à dire, le meilleur moment de la journée. Il s'endormit peu à peu et partit au pays des rêves.

Le jeune homme, sortit de son sommeil, y trouva à ses côtés son senpai zappant les chaînes de la télévision d'un format imposant. Ce dernier, ralla, prétextant qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant comme d'habitude.

Un soupir.

« _Il compte squatter encore combien de temps… ?_ » pensa-t-il, le fixant d'un air blasé.

Ça faisait combien de temps déjà qu'il squatte ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Au début le brun, s'était imposé pour le soigner – et, sans l'avouer, il ne saurait ce qu'il serait devenu sans lui. Puis, par la suite c'était lui-même qui lui avait proposé de rester. Et maintenant… celui-ci passait – presque – tous les jours, il aurait même la clé, d'après ses vastes souvenirs encore embrumés par le sommeil.

Soudainement, une voix grave le sortit de ses pensées.

« **Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? **»

Il détourna vivement alors le regard, quelque peu gêné. Il regardait les chaînes défiler, songeur.

Kasamatsu fit un rire étouffé. Comme toujours, il n'en tirera rien du blond. Sur certains points, il n'a pas changé.

« **Comment c'est passé le tournage ?** »

Celui-ci soupira.

« **Aah… m'en parle pas… Ça me gave. **»

Ça le faisait clairement chier. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son manager, qui lui avait forcé à faire cela, prétextant que ça propulserait sa carrière et mettrait en valeur son nouveau style. Et quand elle décide quelque chose, il faut l'écouter sans broncher et ne _jamais _la contredire.

« **- Et cette Naïwaza…**

**- Aïzawa, **corrigea Kasamatsu.

**- Naïzawa… **reprit-t-il.

**- Aïzawa.**

**- … enfin bref, tu vois de qui je parle. Elle n'arrête pas de me coller. Toujours à me poser une de ces questions inutiles. C'est pareil à chaque fois.**

**- Elle doit sûrement avoir des sentiments pour toi. **»

Un silence pesant. Kise murmura, toujours de ce même air blasé.

« **Il manquerait plus que ça…** »

Une fille amoureuse de lui, de plus. Des sentiments inutiles. Il savait très bien comment les évènements allaient se dérouler. Elle continuera désespérément d'essayer de l'aborder, qui s'avérera être un échec. Ses sentiments se renforceront avec les temps et sera de plus en plus désespérée. À la fin du tournage, elle se déclarera. Il la recalera. Elle aura un chagrin d'amour pendant un long temps indéterminé. Une fois remise, elle le haïra de tout son être. Peut-être, une claque suivit d'une engueulade au passage. Et point final. Il pouvait sûr être que ça se passerait ainsi. Les femmes sont tellement prévisibles. Et surtout, cette situation, il la connait mieux que quiconque.

Il soupira. C'est chiant. Tout est chiant.

Celui-ci, venait d'y penser.

« **Et, comment c'est passé l'entrainement ? **»

Bien évidemment, ayant le tournage, il ne pouvait assister à l'entrainement moins souvent. Et ça l'ennuyait. Mais pour rattraper ses absences, il avait convenu avec le coach et le capitaine, qu'il s'entrainerait les mêmes jours, mais à des heures plus tardive et, lorsqu'il n'a pas tournage, l'entrainement serait doublé – en temps et en programme. Il était bien obligé. Ça lui convenait, le fait qu'il n'y ait personne, ni fan, ni coéquipier, ni coach, rien ni personne. Il avait besoin, à présent, de cette solitude.

« **Bien, comme d'habitude. Et… **il hésita,** le coach nous a annoncé qu'on aura un match amical. »**

Kise était intrigué. Contre qui ? Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'ils soient forts. Il demanda, Kasamatsu ne répondit rien. Intrigué, il demanda si c'était Seirin, réponse négative. Puis Shutoku, réponse négative. Hésitant, pensant à _eux, _il n'osa le demander. Mais il devait le savoir, un brun de courage dans son esprits, d'une voix déraillant quelque peu, perdant ainsi le contrôle de son corps, il demanda :

«** … Tôô… ? **»

Un gros blanc. Alors ce sera contre Tôô. Le lycée où se trouve Aomine. Ça ne pouvait être possible. Kise avait du mal à y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi ce serait eux ? Ils ne les ont pas déjà assez ridiculisés ? Que voulait le coach ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé contre eux ? Parce qu'ils sont forts ? Parce qu'ils sont à Tokyo, tout comme Kaijo ?

Il ne voulait pas, absolument pas.

« **- …Pourquoi eux ?! **dit-il, se levant brusquement.

**- Écoute Kise…**

**- Non ! Faites ce que vous voulez mais je jouerais pas !**

**- On a besoin de toi, Kise. On est sûr de perdre, si tu ne joues pas.**

**- Je me fiche de perdre, je ne jouerai pas et tu n'as rien à ajouter… !**

**- N'essaie pas de mentir, Kise. C'est à cause de Aomine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas jouer parce qu'il fait partit de Tôô ? Tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est lui la cause, je me trompe ? **»

Il avait bon. Il l'avait compris depuis le début mais, avait choisi de faire l'ignorant. Il ne pouvait plus se taire, il fallait bien qu'il le dise un jour ou l'autre.

Kise ne dit rien. Seul un regard sombre, rongé par la colère regardait celui de son senpai, qui lui, montrait un air sévère mais aussi une certaine inquiétude.

«** Kise… ne pense plus à lui, pense à nous, tes camardes, pense à moi. **»

Facile à dire, pour lui. Il ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il était seul. Le seul en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, c'était lui-même.

« **Tais-toi. **»

Il tourna dos et partit dans sa chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Kasamatsu, quant à lui, soupira. Il s'attendait à une réaction comme celle-ci de la part du blond. Il avait encore toutes les traces de ce qui s'étaient passés – bien qui l'ignorait encore – et ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'aider.

* * *

><p>Frustration et colère. Tels étaient ses sentiments.<p>

Il sentait cette journée tellement bien… Dès le reveil, lorsqu'il se leva, il eut une grosse migraine intense. Trace de la soirée précédente, où il se serait engueuler avec Kasamatsu et aurait ensuite fait une nuit blanche, tellement sa tête était remplit de pensées. Et, ce jour-là il n'avait pas de tournage, donc entrainement avec ses coéquipiers, il n'était pas d'humeur d'être avec quelqu'un. Aucune.

La journée était aussi banale que d'habitude, soit un ennui. Sauf un petit détail, auquel la grande présidente, Ikeda Nana, lui aurait de nouveau criée dessus, parce qu'apparemment, il devait régler ses longues absences et retards répétés.

Il était 18h passé. Comme à son habitude, chaque soir, la présidente vérifiait qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans le lycée, ainsi que les salles soient bien fermées. Et le dernier endroit qui restait était… le gymnase. Une corvée. Elle mettrait bien sa main à couper que les vestiaires soient dans un sal état, et puent la transpiration. Que du bonheur, pour une jeune fille aussi fragile qu'elle – ironie, bien évidemment. Arrivée devant le gymnase, elle s'aperçut que les lumières étaient encore allumées.

« _Encore des idiots, qui ont oubliés d'éteindre les lumières. _» pensa-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle entendit soudainement des bruits étranges qui attirèrent sa curiosité. Elle s'approcha alors du gymnase, et ouvrit l'une des portes.

Surprise.

À peine, elle regardait les lieux, qu'elle vit un jeune homme faire un dunk puissant et robuste. Celui-ci, une fois les pieds au contact du parquet, s'aperçut que l'arceau du panier avait cédé à la prise et se retrouva dans sa main droite. La présidente tiqua. Irrespect du matériel, et comme par hasard ce fût ce cher Kise Ryota qu'elle aimait tant. Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau lui crier dessus, celui-ci bougea immédiatement. Ses pieds couraient d'une vitesse folle, valsant de gauche à droite. Sa main droite répétait le même geste, qui faisait bouger frénétiquement le ballon. Et cette expression… Ce n'était ni un sourire idiot qu'il arborait auparavant, ni un sourire arrogant… juste un sourire remplit de passion. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Le basket était sa passion, sa vie. La seule chose dans laquelle, il se donnait corps et âme. Elle sourit. Elle a découvert un côté de cet idiot arrogant, totalement différent de celui qu'elle connait de d'habitude. Et elle aimait ce côté. Qui sait, elle devrait essayer de le connaitre un peu plus…

Elle se stoppa immédiatement dans ses pensées.

« _Je raconte quoi là ? Il est magnifique ? J'aime son côté passionné ? Le connaitre plus ? Non, non, non ! Ressaisis-toi, Nana ! Arrête de rêvasser et fantasmer ! Surtout… pour lui ! C'est qu'un idiot arrogant, point final !_ »

Elle se ressaisit et appela le dit idiot, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà en face d'elle. Elle eut peur ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, et déglutit. Elle parla, malgré sa gêne de la proximité du blond. Contre sa volonté, quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

« **Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci ? Tu sais au moins l'heure qu'il est ? **»

Pas de réponse, seulement un soupir. Il la regarda intensément. Sa gêne augmenta alors. Elle le défia du regard. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que le blond soupira, blasé. Il se retourna et alla dans les vestiaires, afin de se changer.

Ikeda était énervée du plus haut point.

« **Mais…mais quel culot… ! **»

Elle décida tout de même de l'attendre, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de « bêtises » et qu'elle puisse profiter de lui parler de ces absences et retards – la dernière fois, soit dans la matinée, il l'avait envoyé balader.

Une fois sortit des vestiaires, le blond eut la surprise de retrouver une jeune fille – chiante – aux cheveux noirs. Il soupira et commença à partir, elle ne s'empêcha pas de le suivre.

« **- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ikeda-sempai ? **demanda-t-il lassé.

**- On doit parler, **dit-elle sèchement.

**- Encore…**

**- En effet, mais vois-tu, tu décides de m'envoyer balader à chaque fois, lorsque je te parle. Ce n'est pas pour autant, que je vais abandonner.**

**- Il le faudra bien un jour.**

**- Hmpf, **elle décida de l'ignorer.** Donc, quels sont tes motifs pour tes absences de longues durées ?**

**- J'étais malade.**

**- Oui mais quoi donc ?**

**- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?**

**- Pour la énième fois, je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves et c'est mon rôle de m'occuper de ça, bon sang ! Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Ce serait déjà plus simple, si tu avoues que t'as séché.**

**- Je n'ai pas séché.**

**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais… ?** »

Pas de réponse. De nouveau… Elle crut craquer. Il le faisait exprès, ce n'est pas possible… Elle était exaspérée. Elle répéta, mais rien.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, en silence.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent vers la sortie du lycée, Kise se stoppa net. La jeune fille s'arrêta aussi, suivant le blond. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui. Qui, celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte.

Surprise.

Devant le portail, un jeune homme était affalé contre le mur. Celui-ci avait la peau mate, des cheveux bleus foncés et avait une corpulence importante… Qui plus est, il portait l'uniforme de Tôô. Kise ne pouvait se tromper, bien qu'il avait du mal à croire, il était bien ici…_ lui_…

« **Qu'est-ce que Aominecchi fait ici… ? **» murmura Kise.

Ce n'était juste pas possible. Il devait rêver. Irréelle.

Il pensa au fait, qu'il l'attendait pour lui parler – vu le nombre d'appel qu'il avait reçu de lui ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il fit alors demi-tour, empruntant une autre sortie. Il tira Ikeda par le bras au passage. Il devait l'éviter, à tout prix. Un bruit retentit soudainement. Une sonnerie, son portable…

« _Bordel…_ »

Il regarda l'écran, évidemment, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Stupide Ahomine. Il raccrocha. Mais, l'homme à la peau mate avait visiblement entendu la sonnerie. Kise se retourna et le vit s'approcher de lui. Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin, il se rappela alors d'une phrase de son senpai :

«_ Kise… ne pense plus à lui, pense à nous, tes camardes, pense à moi. _»

Il s'arrêta, il fallait qu'il en finisse. Il ordonna de partir à Ikeda d'une voix sombre, elle comprit alors qu'elle ne devait pas le contredire pour une fois. Il se retourna et fit face à Aomine. Celui-ci, s'approcha et s'arrêta à pas même un mètre en face de Kise. Le blond lui lança un regard remplit de colère. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus dépendant de lui.

« **- Alors comme ça, les rumeurs disait vrai. Tu aurais apparemment changé...**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Aominecchi… ? **coupa-t-il.** …Tu veux encore te moquer de moi, c'est ça ? C'est fini maintenant. Oui, j'ai changé… et je t'ai oublié. Toi et moi, c'est à présent du passé. Tu peux m'appeler autant de fois que tu veux, de faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai compris les conneries que j'ai faites, j'assume cette naïveté dont tu t'es servi – et j'avoue, je l'ai toujours… Mais je sais ce que je dois faire et ne doit pas faire. Le fait de t'excuser de nouveau, de revenir vers toi comme si rien ne s'est passé, je ne le referais pas. Tu t'étais servis de moi, tu as abusé de moi, tu peux t'excuser, te faire pardonner, je ne reviendrais pas. Qui sait, tu as peut-être finit par enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Il n'y a plus d'avenir entre nous, Aomine.** »

Il repartit sur ces mots. Il avait définitivement coupé le fil qui les liait. À présent, il peut l'oublier, et penser à ses êtres chers de maintenant. Et de vivre sa vie, tranquillement, sans lui.

Aomine, lui, resta là, planté au sol, comme si tout était tombé. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu. Il ne prit pas encore conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première fois, Kise s'affirma et ne se laissa pas faire. Surtout, le suffixe_ –cchi _qu'il ajoutait au personne qu'il respectait, s'était retiré de son nom. C'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui ferait aussi mal. Un vide s'était créé. Il était con, vraiment con. Un rire rauque retentit. Sans prendre conscience, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

« **Kise… ! **» murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Des avis ? :3<strong>

**A la prochaine, et je ferais en sorte de publier rapidement !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Ohayo ~ ! Et oui, je ne suis pas morte - encore heureux ! Par où commencer...? Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour ici et j'ai profitée de l'occasion - et de mon peu de courage - afin de faire une mise à jour sur mon profil, alors pour les lecteurs qui n'ont pas vus, je me répète :**

** Ca va faire un an que je ne suis pas venue ici, et un an que je n'ai rien publié... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables, à part, qu'avec le temps les choses changent et les goûts aussi. Ma passion et mon amour pour les mangas est moins forte qu'auparavant, du coup, dans absolument tout ceux que je suivais j'ai pris un énorme retard - et mes chers amis lecteurs, le manga Kuroko no Basket est concerné. Je suis vraiment désolé... Mes lecteurs et suiveurs de ma chère fic, sachez que les reviews qui sont venues entre temps me font chaud au cœur, vraiment, vous n'imaginez même pas comment ça m'a rendue heureuse ! Je suis inactive et pourtant, ma fic est toujours beaucoup lue... Merci, vraiment, vraiment ! /Séquence émotion/ Mais, il y a toujours un mais, je n'abandonne pas ma fic, parce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à cette idée. Je n'abandonne jamais, c'est ce que je me dis toujours ! Je compte me remettre au manga, petit à petit. De plus, lire ces commentaires inattendus et juste adorables me motivent. Je vous poste ce chapitre, qui pour être franche, traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis des lustres, il manquait juste une fin. Et je me suis dis, ce soir avec courage et bravoure (laissez mon heure de gloire, s'il vous plait :')) de le terminer et de le publier pour me rattraper et vous remercier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la fin ne sera pas décalée par rapport au reste, parce que je ne me suis pas relue (donc pour les fautes qui y seront, je m'en excuse aussi...).**

**Bonne lecture, profitez-en bien ~ **

Un ennui…

La façon dont le professeur donnait son cours était somnolente. Ce qui n'arrangea pas sa folle envie de dormir. En effet, après la rencontre avec Aomine, Kise avait un besoin de se défouler. Il joua au basket sur le terrain tout près de chez lui, jusqu'à s'être calmé. Sans surprise, il a effectivement fait une nuit blanche.

Ses paupières s'alourdirent peu à peu, sa tête se baissa jusqu'à rencontrer la table. C'est ainsi qu'il rattrapa ses heures de sommeil. Il était merveilleusement bien, seul face à ses rêves, sentant seulement son souffle, se laissant bercer par les bruits de la voix du professeur dictant son cours ainsi que les stylos des élèves qui écrivaient. Il rêva… l'époque de Teiko. Ses rêves se confondaient avec ses souvenirs. Le moment où il avait rencontré Aomine, le moment où il avait connu les membres de la Génération des Miracles, ces moments de joie, de bonheur, de tristesse...

Soudainement, un bruit sourd, nettement moins agréable, résonna dans sa tête, suivit d'une voix menaçante :

« **On ne dort pas en cours !** »

Il se reçut un coup violent à la tête. Kise grommela des jurons jusqu'à menacer à son tour l'auteur de la frappe, qui quand il aperçut que c'était la présidente. Il soupira seulement et lui conseilla de ne plus jamais refaire ça. Elle lui ressortit alors son rôle de présidente et tout le baratin. Lassé, il décida de l'ignorer et se leva, passant à côté de la brune.

Mais celle-ci l'interpella, d'un ton ferme, elle lui demanda de parler seul à seul. Il hésita, mais fini par accepter.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans les couloirs, la présidente avançant d'un pas assuré devant le blond, les lycéens les regardaient surpris et intrigués. Kasamatsu qui passait par là les vit entrer dans le bureau de celle-ci. Comme tout le monde, il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensemble.

Celui-ci soupira et alla dans les vestiaires du gymnase. Alors qu'il ouvrit son casier et commençait à se changer, il entendit une conversation entre rookies qui l'intrigua :

« - **Au fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué que Kise-san et la présidente traînent souvent ensemble ces derniers temps ?**

**- Maintenant que tu le dis… D'ailleurs, je les ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir, Ikeda-sempai semblait plus sérieuse que d'habitude.**

**- Peut être qu'ils sortent ensemble…**

**- Eh… ? Elle s'est peut-être déclarée, qui sait.**

**- Ils font un couple étrange, je trouve.** »

La porte claqua violement.

Kasamatsu ne pouvait entendre davantage de la conversation. Evidemment lui aussi, il avait tendance à se poser des questions sur leur relation. Ça lui paraissait étrange, ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec la présidente, Kise ne lui en parlait jamais.

Mais il savait que, peu importe tout ce qu'ils racontent, ces histoires ne sont que des rumeurs, jamais Kise ne sortirait avec elle. Que ce soit elle ou une autre fille. Les histoires d'amour ne l'intéressait plus, et encore moins les filles.

Alors que l'entrainement allait commencer, une aura imposante fit son entrée. C'était Kise. Et celui-ci était énervé, vraiment énervé. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se bagarrer et qu'il en demanderait encore.

Kasamatsu eut la confirmation de ses pensées au cours de l'entrainement. Il s'était passé quelque chose avec cette fille, elle a dû sûrement toucher son point sensible. L'entrainement finit, le coach rassembla les joueurs, parlant du match amical contre Tôô.

« **Le match amicale contre Tôô gakuen se déroulera samedi. Les joueurs qui participeront sont les joueurs titulaires, c'est-à-dire : Kasamatsu Yukio, Yoshitaka Moriyama, Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, Koji Kobori et… Kise Ryota. Je compte sur vous.** »

Ils répondirent en cœur et allèrent se changer ensuite. Kise, toujours énervé, alla se changer et est partit aussitôt. Kasamatsu s'attendait bien à une attitude ce genre. Il décida alors de clarifier cette histoire avec la présidente.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** »

Plongée dans sa paperasse, elle lui demanda lassée, l'objet de sa requête. Kasamatsu, déterminé à avoir des réponses, il lui demanda clairement :

« **Pourquoi Kise est énervé ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?** »

Elle s'arrêta, se calla au fond de son siège et se tourna vers lui. Haussant un sourcil, elle soupira.

« - **Pourquoi tant de question ? Ça ne te regarde pas, à que je sache.**

**- Justement, ça me regarde.**

**- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve ?**

**- …Lors de son absence, j'ai été présent pour lui. Je l'ai aidé à se remettre sur pied.** »

Elle le regarda, réfléchissant.

« - **Vous êtes tous les même… **soupira-t-elle.** Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

**- Ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**- … Eh bien, je lui ai parlé à propos de celui qu'on a rencontré hier…**

**- Qui ?**

**- Aomine Daiki.** »

_Aomine… Daiki… _Bordel. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Mais comment se faisait-il qu'ils l'aient rencontré ? Il lui demanda alors clairement ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua, précisant que contrairement à ce que Kise lui avait demandé, elle avait entendu toute la conversation.

Au fur et à mesure, assimilant les informations, il recolla les morceaux. Ses suppositions ne faisaient que s'affirmer, la cause de l'état de Kise, était bel et bien Aomine.

« **Je vois… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit après ça ?** »

Elle hésita.

« **Je lui ai demandé de parler seul à seul. J'ai essayé de m'informer davantage sur leur relation. Je lui ai avoué que j'ai tout entendu, je l'ai questionné en demandant qui s'était… pour lui. Au fur et à mesure des questions, il s'énervait de plus en plus. À la fin, il a craqué et a crié « ****_Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie_**** ». J'ai répliqué, et ça a fini en enguelade. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire ce que je voulais lui annoncer au final…** »

Intrigué par ce qu'elle voulut annoncer à son ami, il lui demanda alors. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

«** En fait… **»

C'était dit.

Choc.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça… Devrait-il l'annoncer à Kise ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les joueurs rassemblés au complet, gonflé à bloc pour le match face à Tôô, n'attendait plus que Cendrillon. Qui, d'ailleurs, ne savait même pas si celui-ci allait venir. Ils décidèrent de partir après un moment d'attente.<p>

Il viendra, qu'avait dit le capitaine, confiant envers l'as.

Une fois arrivé et présentation faite, les joueurs – changés – portant le maillot de leur équipe commencèrent aussitôt le match.

Etonnamment, ni l'as de Tôô, ni l'as de Kaijo n'étaient présent. D'après les sources de Momoi, bien qu'elle ait insisté, Aomine ne voulait rien entendre et l'envoyait balader – comme à son habitude. Donc, il ne participera pas au match. Quand la rose retourna la question sous les regards perturbés rougissant étrangement des joueurs de Kaijo, ils ne surent quoi dire. Ils n'en savaient tout simplement rien. Soit Kise était en retard, soit il ne venait tout simplement pas.

Le 1er quart-temps touchait à sa fin. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Le ballon sortit brusquement du terrain, ayant été dévié de sa trajectoire, il roula, rebondissant encore, jusqu'à s'arrêter au pied d'une personne. Les joueurs, disposés à leur poste, ne bougeant plus, fixait la balle, jusqu'à voir le nouvel arrivant. La personne s'approcha du terrain, faisant tourner avec facilité la balle sur son index. L'expression blasée, la main dans la poche et la chevelure blonde ainsi que des yeux dorés, scrutant le ballon.

Il rendit le ballon d'un simple geste, lassé. Après s'être excusé de son retard, il eut une réprimande de son senpai en retour. Il raconta alors la cause de son retard, il aurait tout d'abord eut un problème de réveil, eut un appel interminable de son manager, hésita à venir mais, après avoir trouvé la réponse à sa problématique et est parti. Sur le chemin, il aurait croisé une bicyclette guidant une remorque avec en guise de conducteur une tête brune, et en passager une tête verte. Sans oublier qu'il a dut revenir chez lui, pour prendre sa tenue de basket, qui fut oubliée… Un peu tiré par les cheveux tout ça.

Tous le dévisageaient, sans dire un mot. Il soupira longuement. D'une traite, il se changea et se mit en place sur le terrain.

Effectivement, il avait remarqué l'absence du bleu, cela ne l'étonna pas, le connaissant par cœur, et tant mieux. Il ne sera pas perturbé, et pourra se changer les idées autrement que jouer seul sur un terrain de street-basket, trop petit et pas assez solide pour lui.

Le match repris, le 2ème quart-temps commença. Dès que le sifflement de l'arbitre résonna à travers le gymnase, le ballon volant, fut récupéré par l'as de Kaijo après un saut incroyable. Vivement, il courra à travers le terrain, passant les défendeurs de l'équipe adverse sans peine. Approchant du panier, il prit appuis sur son pied, poussa tout son poids, défiant ainsi la loi de la gravité. Il sauta.

Le bruit du ballon rebondissant sur le parquet, se faisait entendre sous le silence de tous.

Le blond toujours suspendu par sa main droite, sur l'arceau, se fit retomber. D'un bruit sourd, il soupira, reprenant ainsi son souffle.

« _Mince, j'en ai trop fais…_ » soupira-t-il, dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient tous surpris. Non seulement, par son niveau qui avait progressé d'un tel point, en si peu de temps, mais aussi, par ce dunk juste incroyable. Personne ne trouvait les mots face à cela. Ce dunk, qui était tellement puissant, réussit à faire une fissure sur le support de l'arceau. Après ça, celui-ci ne tiendrait plus le coup.

N'ayant toujours pas remarqué, voyant les regards vacillants entre lui et le panier, il se retourna et vit à son tour. Les nombreuses fois où il cassa les paniers, revenait tel un flash dans son esprit. Il avait parvenu à en casser deux, non trois… ou bien quatre… Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Pendant tout le long, Kise joua d'une telle intensité, d'une telle force, d'une telle violence… Il avait la même aura que pendant le dernier match face à Tôô, face à _Aomine_… Il avait la même aura que celui-ci.

Intriguant, surprenant.

Du haut des gradins, comme certains étudiants, Aomine observait intensément le match, ou plutôt le no. 7 de Kaijo. Celui-ci observait chaque fais et gestes du blond. Remarquant ce qui avait changé et ce qui n'avait pas changé chez lui. Il avait remarqué comme tous, qu'il était devenu fort, beaucoup plus fort. Mais, il avait le sentiment qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son jeu. Ce quelque chose lui permettant de contrôler sa force et ses limites, de savoir les contrôler.

Seulement, ce quelque chose, il ne pouvait savoir ce que cela peut s'avérer être. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, lui aussi, il lui manquait ce quelque chose.

Troublant.

Il resta ainsi, à regarder, pendant le 1er quart-temps, le 2ème, le 3ème... Quand le moment du 4ème quart-temps fut sifflé, ne supportant plus de voir le match, de le voir _lui_, il décida de partir. De toute façon, vu le score, le vainqueur est déjà annoncé.

C'était fini. Avec un écart d'une vingtaine de point, Kaijo remporta. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main, dont le perdant félicita le gagnant.

Dans les vestiaires, ils crièrent comme il se devait, leur victoire écrasante. Le joueur au rebond criait de toutes ses forces, le fait qu'ils ont gagné, le dragueur racontait une débilité à propos de fille et de drague, comme à son habitude. Kasamatsu, le capitaine, souriait fièrement. Tout cela, c'était grâce à Kise, il a fait le choix de venir, et pour cela, il devait le remercier.

« **C'est grâce à toi, Kise, qu'on a gagné cette victoire**. »

Le blond fit seulement un signe de tête, et sortit immédiatement. La porte fermée, il s'arrêta un instant. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage.

« **C'est plutôt grâce à toi… Senpai. **» murmura-t-il.

Il reprit sa marche et déambula dans les couloirs de Tôô, décidant de rester quelques temps ici, dans ce lycée. La raison, il n'en avait pas. Sûrement, pour réfléchir…

Il décida de s'arrêter sur le toit du lycée. Reposant ses coudes sur le grillage, admirant la vue. En bas, il voyait les lycéens – dont certaines fanatiques criaient après l'avoir remarqué – et voyait aussi les joueurs de Kaijo, se dirigeant vers le portail. Ils ne perdaient pas de temps, ceux-là. Plus loin, la ville de Tokyo s'imposait. Cette ville lui rappelait tant de souvenir, il a toujours vécu à Tokyo, il a tout vécu à Tokyo… Étrangement, le souvenir du combini où il mangeait des glaces au cours de ses années de collège, lui revint en mémoire. Cet endroit où tous les joueurs de la GM, se donnaient rendez-vous pour en manger. Il eut des moments d'excitations, de fous rires, d'engueulades, de pleures… Pour lui, cet endroit n'était pas banal, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser.

Le plus beau souvenir qu'il eut de cet endroit, c'était le jour où ils avaient fêté son arrivé dans la première équipe. Aomine, Kuroko ainsi que Murasakibara, l'avaient invité – ou plutôt, emmené de force –, par la suite, ils croisèrent Midorima et Momoi, qui s'étaient invités. Ils étaient si naïfs, si innocents, si jeunes… Chaque fois, où se souvenir refaisait surface, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Mais cette fois-ci, un micro-sourire à peine visible, s'affichait sur son visage.

C'était une belle époque… Enfin, « belle » s'il n'avait pas agis aussi bêtement, aussi naïvement.

Une musique retentissante.

Son portable sonna, ce qui le fit sursauter. Ayant repris ses esprits, il sortit l'objet sonnant de sa poche et regarda l'écran. C'était Kasamatsu-senpai. Il hésita, devrait-il décrocher ?

Surprise.

« **Bordel… quel est le con, qui ose me déranger… ?** »

Une voix grave, à moitié somnolée surpris le blond. Il se retourna et fit face à l'auteur de la voix.

« _Bordel… !_ »

Les deux se regardèrent, yeux écarquillés, bouche entre-ouverte. Ils ne pensaient pas se rencontrer de nouveau, si tôt. L'homme à la peau mate, à moitié assis, à moitié affalé sur le toit de l'escalier, se trouvait en hauteur par rapport au blond. Se frottant le crâne d'une main, il émit un son de surprise. Il tchippa. _Être le plus impassible possible_, qu'il s'était ordonné.

« **Tch… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? **»

Kise, encore les yeux écarquillés. Fût troublé sur l'instant, mais repris sa confiance. Défiant du regard, il le regarda d'un air confiant, soutenant le doré de ses yeux face au bleu, de l'autre. _Ne faire paraître aucun sentiment_, qu'il s'était ordonné, lui aussi.

« **En quoi, ça te regarde ?** »

Aomine ne répondit pas. Mais releva son défit. Les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko, se toisaient du regard. Laissant une aura électrique à travers leurs yeux. Aucun ne faiblissait, aucun n'abandonnait.

Interminable.

Ils ne savaient combien de temps, ils étaient restés ainsi à se regarder. Mais, à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient, c'était de savoir lequel des deux allaient abandonner.

Kise regardait avec insistance le regard de son ex-compagnon. Ce bleu qu'il aimait tant, qui l'avait tant charmé. Ce bleu d'une profondeur, et d'une grande force d'expression. A chaque regard, à chaque duel, il décernait au fur et à mesure ses expressions tant reflétées. Un regard qui exprimait la joie et la passion du basket, puis de la confusion et enfin, ce dur regard, montrant parfaitement la supériorité qu'il représentait. Les regards remplis de désir et d'envie partagés, revint soudainement dans la tête du blond. Il ne devait plus y repenser, sinon, il craquerait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit. Le regard encore plus profond, exprimant sa rancœur éprouvée. Il savait parfaitement que le bleu le comprendrait.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux.

« _Bon sang… ! Ce type…_ » pensa-t-il, inerloqué.

Un soupir.

Celui-ci dévia le regard, las. Il n'abandonnait pas, non, il en avait juste marre – enfin, c'était une excuse. A quoi bon continuer, ce duel ne valait rien.

Kise ricana, discrètement, mais n'échappa au bleu.

« **Quoi ? T'es fier de ta « victoire » ?** », répliqua Aomine, insistant sur le mot « victoire ».

Il ne répondit pas. Souriant légèrement.

« **Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche.** »

Il voulait le pousser à bout, tester ses limites. Voir jusqu'à qu'à quel point Aomine pouvait s'énerver face à lui. Il voulait savoir l'impact qu'il avait eu lors de leur dernier face à face. Au fond de lui, il était certain qu'Aomine s'en fichait, mais il souhaitait s'en assurer.

Il voulait être sûr de lui, sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

« **Lâche ? Te fous pas de ma gueule !** »

Kise nia de se « foutre de se gueule », impassible. Il ne faisait que de dire la vérité, pourquoi devrait-il mentir ?

Aomine, sortant de ses gonds, se leva de sa place favorite où personne ne vient le déranger, sauf Satsuki, qui le trouve toujours que ce soit pour n'importe quel endroit.

Il sauta afin de se retrouver à la même hauteur que Kise. Ce triple idiot… Il s'approcha de celui-ci. Déterminé, le regard confiant, il proposa un-contre-un. Celui-ci, à la grande surprise du bleu, refusa clairement, prétextant de ne pas voir envie de perdre son temps à faire un quelconque duel.

Il craqua.

Kise se retrouva coincé. Les deux bras du bleu le coinçaient des deux côtés. Aomine était proche, trop proche de lui. Il sentait ses bras lui frôler les côtes, son torse contre le sien. Le bleu avait mis sa tête au niveau de la sienne, légèrement penchée. Leur lèvre se frôlait légèrement, de sorte à sentir son souffle se mêler au sien.

Ses yeux… ses yeux avaient une expression qu'il ne saurait décrire. Il y a avait de la colère, de la déception, mais aussi… de l'envie ?

Il le scrutait de ses yeux bleu sombres et durs.

« **T'as changé, Kise… Au point de devenir comme moi.** » dit-il, d'une voix basse.

Là, il pouvait y décerné de la tristesse dans son regard, mais aussi dans sa voix.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, il l'avait désorienté. Ces mots, il les avait senti sur ses lèvres, mais aussi au plus profond de lui-même.

« _Bon sang… ! _»

Comment pouvait-il le faire réagir aussi facilement ? Comment pouvait-il le désorienté avec une simple phrase ? Comme lui… qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ?

Il devait partir, être loin de lui, être seul… Mais l'autre, ne t'était pas du même avis, au contraire. Il appuya un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était sûr qu'Aomine, pouvait le sentir, l'entendre même ! Il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il devait l'éloigner de lui, juste le pousser légèrement. Son corps refusa, son cerveau ne réagissait même plus. Bordel… !

Aomine appuya un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser. Kise – ou plutôt le corps de Kise – approfondit à son tour. Levant les bras, voulant les poser sur les côtes de l'ex- coéquipier, un bruit plus qu'alarmant les sortirent de leur transe.

Un brouit plus qu'alarmant les sortant de leur transe. La porte grinçante claqua, laissant apparaître une lycéenne débordante d'énergie aux cheveux roses, qu'Aomine connaissait plus que bien.

« **DAI-CHAAAN !** »

Bordel... se dirent les deux. Aomine se retourna vivement, rompant ainsi le baiser. Il cria le prénom de la pauvre - pauvre ? - jeune fille, qui quant à elle, à la vue du blond rougissant, se stoppa.

« **Ah ? Je vois que t'étais occupé, bon, je te laisse alors !** »

Et elle repartie sur ses mots, toute joyeuse. Elle avait clairement compris la situation entre les deux joueurs.

Aomine jura la discrétion de son amie d'enfance. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante parfois ! Se frottant la tête, il se retourna vers Kise.

Celui-ci était complètement perdu par ce qui s'est passé, repris peu à peu ses esprits. Heureusement que Momoicchi était venu, sinon, il ne saurait dire comment la situation aurait évoluée. _Il aurait sûrement couché avec Aomine._

Il avait perdu la tête - et pas seulement la tête...

Un soupir.

Sa tête et son corps de nouveau en état de marche, il fit face à Aomine. Il se frotta les mains, las, pour ensuite fixer durement le bleu dans les yeux.

« **C'est la dernière fois que je te le répète. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus rien. Tu auras beau me courir après, je ne me retournerai pas. **»

Un fin sourire mesquin.

Aomine semblait ahurit. Décomposé. Il aimait le voir dans cet état. Lui infliger la souffrance qu'il a reçue. Il se sentait supérieur.

Il passa à côté de lui, ne manquant pas de le frôler. A lenteur d'escargot, il descendait les marches. Une marche par marche, une seconde par seconde, il se remémorait la scène. Son cœur s'emballa à la simple pensée de ce baiser. Les souvenirs du collège jusqu'à maintenant lui revenait en mémoire, telle une météorite venant détruire son équilibre intérieur. Il s'arrêta. Il devait rester fort. Il ne devait pas y repenser.

« **Et si je te lâche pas, tu redeviendras le Kise que j'ai connu ? **»

La fierté, il l'avait quelque peu rangé pour un instant. Il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas le voir se « métamorphoser » en un deuxième lui. Ce serait la pire des choses.

Les rôles s'étaient échangés. Ça en devenait ironique.

Le blond se retourna et le regarda, surpris. Cette scène était du déjà-vu. Combien de fois avait-il essayé de le rattraper ? Combien de temps lui courait-il après ? Kise était à la place d'Aomine, et Aomine était à la place de Kise. Un souvenir lui vint. L'une des fois où son cœur s'était déchiré en morceaux. L'une des fois où il a haït Aomine pour en fin de compte revenir vers lui.

Las, il remonta les marches, jusqu'à lui faire face. Vivement, il choppa le portable de l'autre. Alors que ce dernier jurait, lui réclamant cet objet futile, il trifouilla pour ensuite le rendre tout aussi nonchalamment.

« **Si c'est pour se foutre de moi, ce n'est pas la peine.** »

Il était très bien comme il était. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il partit le laissant en plan, tel un poteau destiné à être cloué au sol, seul et insignifiant.

Intrigué, son regard ne cessa de vagabonder entre le vide et l'écran. Un flash soudain. N'avait-il quand même pas… ? Il chercha dans le journal d'appel, puis la messagerie jusqu'au répertoire. Rien. Il n'y était plus. Son numéro était effacé.

« **PUTIN !** »

Il balança son portable en bas de l'escalier. Il le prenait sérieusement pour un con. L'énervement l'emportant, il accourra jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Il était là, prêt à monter dans le véhicule. Il le voyait. Il pouvait l'atteindre. Mais l'horoscope du jour – comme aurait si bien dit Midorima – en décida autrement. Il l'avait manqué, partit sous ses yeux.

Un pêtage de plomb.

« _Je ne laisserais pas passer ça, Kise. Je le jure au nom de mes magazines !_ »

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre valait-il le coup d'un an d'attente ? :')<strong>

**J'ai décidé de faire une petite fin avec humour - Aomine et les magazines... longue histoire d'amour...! - pour que vous puissiez restez de bonne humeur et d'attendre de nouveau patiemment - sans me lancer de tomates, même si je le mérite...! x') **

**Je ne saurais quand le prochain chapitre viendra. Je préfère vous faire une suite convenable, qui ne soit pas à côté de la plaque, avec une écriture meilleure et mature. Car oui, je continue d'écrire. Lorsque l'histoire de Kuroko no Basket se sera de nouveau épris de moi, je reviendrai, promesse d'un panda ! **

**PS : J'écris de nouveau textes - ne portant pas sur les mangas. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon profil ou bien, m'envoyer un message privé :)**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça me motive ! A bientôt ~ **


End file.
